The spinal column is made up of vertebrae stacked on top of one another. Between the vertebrae are discs which are gel-like cushions that act as shock-absorbers and keep the spine flexible. Injury, disease, or excessive pressure on the discs can cause degenerative disc disease or other disorders where the disc becomes thinner and allows the vertebrae to move closer together or become misaligned. Similarly, vertebrae are able to weaken due to impact or disease reducing their ability to properly distribute forces on the spine. As a result, nerves may become pinched, causing pain that radiates into other parts of the body, or instability of the vertebrae may ensue.
One method for correcting disc and/or vertebrae-related disorders is to insert a fusion cage as a replacement for and/or in between the vertebrae to act as a structural replacement for the deteriorated disc and/or vertebrae. The fusion cage is typically a hollow metal device usually made of titanium. Once inserted, the fusion cage maintains the proper separation between the vertebrae to prevent nerves from being pinched and provides structural stability to the spine. Also, the inside of the cage is filled with bone graft material which eventually fuses permanently with the adjacent vertebrae into a single unit. However, it is difficult to retain this bone graft material in the cage and in the proper positions to stimulate bone growth.
The use of fusion cages for fusion and stabilization of vertebrae in the spine is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,740 to Ray, et al. entitled, “V-Thread Fusion Cage and Method of Fusing a Bone Joint,” discloses a fusion cage with a threaded outer surface, where the crown of the thread is sharp and cuts into the bone. Perforations are provided in valleys between adjacent turns of the thread. The cage can be screwed into a threaded bore provided in the bone structure at the surgical site and then packed with bone chips which promote fusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247 to Michelson entitled, “Threaded Spinal Implant,” discloses a fusion implant comprising a cylindrical member having a series of threads on the exterior of the cylindrical member for engaging the vertebrae to maintain the implant in place and a plurality of openings in the cylindrical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,074 to Simpson entitled, “Anterior Lumbar Underbody Fusion Implant and Method For Fusing Adjacent Vertebrae,” discloses a one-piece spinal fusion implant comprising a hollow body having an access passage for insertion of bone graft material into the intervertebral space after the implant has been affixed to adjacent vertebrae. The implant provides a pair of screw-receiving passages that are oppositely inclined relative to a central plane. In one embodiment, the screw-receiving passages enable the head of an orthopaedic screw to be retained entirely within the access passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,287 to Bagby entitled, “Self-tapping Interbody Bone Implant,” discloses a bone joining implant with a rigid, implantable base body having an outer surface with at least one bone bed engaging portion configured for engaging between a pair of bone bodies to be joined, wherein at least one spline is provided by the bone bed engaging portion, the spline being constructed and arranged to extend outwardly of the body and having an undercut portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,467 to Teitelbaum et al. entitled,“Expandable Fusion Cage,” discloses an expandable fusion cage where the surfaces of the cage have multiple portions cut out of the metal to form sharp barbs. As the cage is expanded, the sharp barbs protrude into the subcortical bone of the vertebrae to secure the cage in place. The cage is filled with bone or bone matrix material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,550 to Sertich entitled, “Interbody Fusion Cage,” discloses a prosthetic device which includes an inert generally rectangularly shaped support body adapted to be seated on hard end plates of vertebrae. The support body has top and bottom faces. A first peg is movably mounted in a first aperture located in the support body, and the first aperture terminates at one of the top and bottom faces of the support body. Further, the first peg projects away from the one of the top and bottom faces and into an adjacent vertebra to secure the support body in place relative to the vertebra.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,140 to Liu et al. entitled, “Expandable Interbody Fusion Cage and Method for Insertion,” discloses an expandable hollow interbody fusion device, wherein the body is divided into a number of branches connected to one another at a fixed end and separated at an expandable end. The expandable cage may be inserted in its substantially cylindrical form and may be expanded by movement of an expansion member to establish lordosis of the spine. An expansion member interacts with the interior surfaces of the device to maintain the cage in the expanded condition and provide a large internal chamber for receiving bone in-growth material. These patents all disclose fusion cage devices that can be inserted between vertebrae of the spine in an invasive surgical procedure. Such an invasive surgical procedure requires a long recovery period.